


Accidents Happen (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Derek está en celo pero no lo reconoce. Stiles sabe lo que Derek necesita pero no sabe por qué. El anudamiento es una sorpresa para ambos."Joder." La respiración de Derek está caliente en su pecho donde está enterrado su rostro. "Lo siento ... no sabía ... no me di cuenta"."¿No te diste cuenta de qué?" Stiles jadea en su cuello, tratando de relajarse, resistiendo el impulso de intentar alejarse nuevamente. Él puede sentir la presión implacable de la polla de Derek dentro de él, el tirón de donde están unidos. "¿Cuál coño es el problema con tu pene?"- x -Esta obra pertenece a Fr333bird (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	Accidents Happen (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618947) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



**Capítulo único**

 

El calor es sofocante

Stiles tiene su ventana completamente abierta. Su puerta está abierta y el ventilador está a plena potencia. Está vestido con nada más que un par de boxers y todavía tiene calor. Es ese tipo de calor a última hora de la tarde en el que te sientes un poco sin aliento, como si quisieras colapsar en el lugar más fresco que puedas encontrar y dormir hasta que llegue la noche y te brinde un pequeño respiro.

Está sentado en la silla de su escritorio, buscando en google alguna información que necesita para un artículo de Historia. Bueno, ese fue el propósito original de googlear, pero se desvió un poco. Algo sobre el calor y la desnudez parcial ha hecho que Stiles se caliente. Tiene diecisiete años, no se lo pueden tener en cuenta. Así que ahora, en vez de hacer la tarea, está pasando por sus Me gusta en Tumblr buscando un video para mirar. Se mueve en su silla y hace una mueca cuando el asiento de cuero se pega a la parte posterior de sus muslos, totalmente por el sudor.

Su polla ya está empezando a endurecerse en anticipación. Stiles frunce el ceño al darse cuenta, no por primera vez, de cuántos de los videos que ha marcado tienen en ellos chicos que son morenos y de aspecto incierto y algo peligrosos. Él no se permite examinar las razones de esto demasiado de cerca. Todos tienen un tipo, ¿sí? Y qué pasa si a veces tiene sueños sobre Derek. Stiles no puede controlar su subconsciente y, claramente, su subconsciente ha notado que Derek es bastante sexy. Demonios, tendrías que ser ciego para no darte cuenta de que Derek es caliente. Él es más o menos lo mejor que Stiles ha visto alguna vez; en realidad duele mirarlo demasiado de cerca.

El sonido de movimiento detrás de él hace que Stiles cierre su computadora portátil y gire en su silla para mirar hacia la ventana.

"Todavía no entiendes el truco de esa pequeña cosa a la que llamamos timbre, ¿eh?" Mira a Derek, mientras agradece a sus estrellas de la suerte que todavía no había empezado a trabajar. Con todo el allanamiento de morada que sigue sucediendo, que Derek lo atrapará masturbándose es uno de los mayores temores de Stiles. Si Stiles es honesto, también se desarrolla en una especie de fantasía retorcida; pero definitivamente uno que preferiría no actuar pronto, porque no tiene ningún deseo de morir de vergüenza incluso antes de cumplir los dieciocho años.

"Esto es más rápido." Derek se ve completamente libre de disculpas mientras balancea sus piernas por la ventana y cae al piso, mucho más silenciosamente y con gracia de lo que debería ser posible para alguien de su impresionante complexión.

Derek se endereza y se queda quieto por un momento, su pecho subiendo y bajando a medida que Stiles se encuentra con sus ojos y espera. Derek nunca es muy comunicativo con explicaciones. Pero a lo largo del año más o menos que se conocen, Stiles ha aprendido que guardar silencio es a menudo la mejor manera de lograr que Derek hable. Es una pena que Stiles apeste en estar callado.

La repentina aparición de Derek podía provocarle un infarto al corazón efectivo, pero ahora que el susto se está desvaneciendo, los ojos de Stiles se apoderan de Derek y observan su estado inusualmente nervioso.

Derek claramente ha estado corriendo.

La ligera elevación en su respiración implica que ha estado corriendo rápido, durante mucho tiempo. Su camisa gris está manchada de sudor oscuro en parches, y está mirando a Stiles como si fuera un rompecabezas particularmente difícil que Derek está tratando de resolver. Levanta un brazo y se limpia el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Los ojos de Stiles parpadean hasta el destello del cabello oscuro en la axila de Derek y quedan atrapados allí por una fracción más de lo apropiado. Mierda. Podría hacerlo con súper sentidos ahora mismo. El caliente y sudoroso Derek está  _muy_  caliente, y Stiles desea poder percibir su aroma. Se imagina presionando su cara en ese cabello oscuro y respirando el olor de Derek, y su pene comienza a interesarse nuevamente. Stiles puede sentir el pulso mientras comienza a llenarse, y desearía estar usando más ropa y no solo estos vergonzosos boxers que están cubiertos de personajes de dibujos animados.

Las fosas nasales de Derek se encienden y Stiles siente que todo su cuerpo se llena de humillación ante el súbito conocimiento de que Derek puede oler su excitación, y escuchar el repentino pico en el ritmo cardíaco de Stiles mientras la sangre corre hacia su pene en una oleada embriagadora e incontrolable.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Derek?" Stiles vuelve su silla hacia su escritorio, ignorando su creciente erección y abriendo un libro. Lo hojea, tratando de parecer que tiene algo que hacer. Es más fácil ahora que no tiene que mirar a Derek; pero puede sentir el cosquilleo en los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello cuando se levantan. Es como si los ojos de Derek lo recorrieran, poniéndole la piel de gallina a su paso.

"No estoy seguro." La voz de Derek es áspera, pero hay una auténtica confusión que hace que Stiles se gire lo suficiente para ver la cara de Derek. Su frente está surcada de sudor y él levanta su brazo otra vez para limpiarlaa. Su respiración es aún rápida y Stiles siente una gran preocupación. Eso no es normal para Derek, normalmente se recupera en un minuto después de correr, pero su pecho todavía se levanta visiblemente, su caja torácica estirando la fina tela de su ècho mientras su aliento raspa en el silencio de la habitación de Stiles.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Stiles se enfoca en la cara de Derek nuevamente. Hay un brillo vidrioso en los ojos de Derek y un rubor antinatural tinta sus pómulos perfectos.

"No estoy seguro", dice Derek nuevamente. "Me siento raro. Estaba nervioso toda la mañana, no podía conformarme con nada. Pensé que correr me ayudaría, y corrí y corrí ... pero ... " se calla, encogiéndose de hombros sin poder hacer nada. "Terminé aquí." Una de sus manos se desvía hacia la entrepierna de sus pantalones vaqueros y los ojos de Stiles siguen el movimiento, pero luego Derek la levanta de nuevo y arrastra ambas manos por su pelo, haciéndolo sobresalir violentamente. Los ojos de Stiles permanecen en el sur, atraídos por el movimiento y se atascan en el bulto en los pantalones de Derek.

 _Joder_.

La polla de Derek es una línea dura debajo del pantalón de algodón, rígida, ligeramente inclinada para que la cremallera no oculte nada. Está completamente erguido, tirando de la tela y,  _jodido Jesús Cristo_ , es casi tan grande como Stiles siempre había imaginado. Stiles sabe que está mirando, pero no puede evitarlo. ¿Derek se da cuenta de que esta duro?

Él arrastra sus ojos hacia la cara de Derek y de repente Stiles sabe que algo está muy mal con Derek, porque Derek está mirando a Stiles con una expresión que no se parece a nada que Stiles haya visto antes en la cara de Derek. Está mirando a Stiles como si fuera algo para comer, pero de la manera correcta, definitivamente muy sexual. La mano de Derek está sobre su polla ahora, presionando y frotando a través del pantalón, y si Derek no sabía que era difícil antes de que definitivamente esté trabajando en eso ahora mismo. Un débil gemido sale de la boca de Derek que hace que Stiles se enrosque y le duela la polla en simpatía.

"Stiles". Su voz es casi un gemido; sería patético si no fuera tan confusamente caliente.

Stiles se para. No está seguro de lo que va a hacer; pero necesita hacer algo, porque Derek está claramente enfermo, o envenenado, o bajo algún tipo de encantamiento. Se acerca a Derek con cuidado, moviendo las manos como para calmarlo. Él es consciente de su propia polla, inapropiadamente dura en sus ridículos boxers y trata de ocultar su erección, pero con poco éxito porque Derek lo está mirando con esa mano en su polla y las hormonas de Stiles están a toda marcha justo ahora .

"¿Qué te pasa?" Presionó una mano tentativa hacia la frente de Derek y el calor se derrama sobre él, sangrando en las puntas de los dedos de Stiles incluso antes de que haga contacto. Su piel está ardiendo, resbaladiza por el sudor donde los dedos de Stiles se rozan ligeramente. "Tienes fiebre. Deberíamos llevarte con Deaton, debes estar enfermo" .

Pero Derek niega con la cabeza. Stiles salta mientras siente las manos de Derek agarrar sus caderas, duro y caliente y muy determinado. Él acerca a Stiles y entierra su cara en el cuello de Stiles, olfateando su piel descaradamente en una línea desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula antes de frotar su mejilla barbuda contra Stiles y gruñir. "No me siento enfermo". Tira de las caderas de Stiles aún más, haciendo gritar a Stiles mientras su polla se estrella contra la ingle de Derek. Las manos de Derek se deslizan debajo de la cintura de los boxers de Stiles para agarrar su trasero y apretarlo.

" _Jesús_ , Derek", Stiles grita. Se debate entre empujar a Derek y acercarlo más. Se compromete con la técnica del ciervo en los faros de permanecer completamente quieto, con las manos apoyadas contra la sólida pared de músculo que es el pecho de Derek, incluso cuando Derek comienza a restregar sus pollas juntas. Se necesita todo el autocontrol de Stiles para no volver atrás, porque él es solo un humano y ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para entrar en una situación que involucra la cercanía de cualquier tipo, y mucho menos rechinar contra alguien tan ardiente y ansioso como Derek en este momento. Es jodidamente típico que ahora finalmente esté sucediendo, es claramente alguien que no está en su sano juicio.

Derek sigue husmeando en su cuello, y realmente Stiles siente que merece una maldita medalla por el autocontrol aquí porque lo que realmente quiere hacer es escalar a Derek como un árbol, y aquí está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no responder a la cercanía y al roce de la polla en los pantalones de Derek contra la suya. Se siente realmente bien; él sabe que cuando toda esta rareza haya terminado su pene lo va a odiar por esto. Pero él arrastra su cerebro de nuevo a la pista y logra hablar de nuevo.

"Bueno, tal vez no te sientas mal. Pero aún no creo que todo esté bien en Derek... Todo en este momento. No estás exactamente comportándote de una manera ... ¡ _joder_!" Stiles sisea y se sacude cuando Derek acerca aún más sus caderas y siente el inconfundible golpe caliente y húmedo de la lengua de Derek en su cuello. "Está bien, ¡definitivamente necesitas ir a ver a Deaton!"

Pero luego una de las manos de Derek se desliza con determinación alrededor y sujeta a la polla de Stiles y la aprieta.

"No, no iré." La voz de Derek es como melaza negra, cayendo en la oreja de Stiles y en su mejilla mientras Derek arrastra sus labios hacia la boca de Stiles. Luego susurra, suave contra los labios de Stiles, dos pequeñas palabras que finalmente destruyen todas las buenas intenciones de Stiles. " _Te necesito_."

Las rodillas de Stiles literalmente se debilitan cuando Derek se lame la boca y luego no hay  _nada_  suave en la forma en que besa a Stiles. Es todo necesidad y hambre y el choque de dientes y raspaduras. La quemadura del pescuezo de Derek en la cara de Stiles y el dardo de su lengua hacen que Stiles se queje y se aferre a Derek en busca de apoyo. Los dedos de Derek todavía están envueltos alrededor de la polla de Stiles y ya está dolorosamente duro, goteando resbaladizo en el puño de Derek mientras lo bombea, los trazos lentos y constantes contrastan con la desesperación de su beso.

Stiles se da cuenta de que se va a venir vergonzosamente, humillantemente rápido. Apenas han pasado un par de minutos, e intenta detenerlo, detener a Derek, pero no puede separarse del beso para advertirle. Su grito de protesta sofocado se convierte en uno de placer mortificado mientras se corre a borbotones sobre el puño de Derek, sus bolas doloridas y la polla palpitando por la liberación. Sus piernas se dan de verdad en ese momento, y Stiles se siente como si el mundo se quedara blanco por un segundo mientras la habitación se inclinaba a su alrededor. Entonces la boca de Derek se va de la suya y Stiles ve el techo de su habitación y siente sábanas revueltas bajo la piel desnuda de su espalda mientras lo empujan hacia la cama. Derek está allí, arrodillado entre sus muslos, literalmente rompiendo los bóxers de Stiles.

"Déjame ..." protesta Stiles, a punto de ayudar a empujarlos hacia abajo y hacia afuera, pero el sonido de los puntos de desgarro sugiere que es demasiado tarde para salvarlos. "Aw, amigo. Esos eran mis favoritos ".

Derek hace una pausa entonces, solo por una fracción de segundo, pero la incrédula inclinación de su ceja mientras mira a Stiles dice mucho. Entonces la boca de Derek se encuentra en la polla aún dura y sensible de Stiles y le da a Stiles una pequeña perspectiva. ¿Boxers de Snoopy y Woodstock contra la lengua de Derek Hale haciendo eso a la cabeza de su pene? No vale la pena contestar. Derek puede destruir toda la ropa interior que posee Stiles si lo sigue haciendo para siempre. Su boca es como terciopelo caliente y mojado, y mientras gruñe alrededor de la polla de Stiles, Stiles es consciente de que todo esto es realmente increíble y no tan aterrador como debería ser.

"Joder." Stiles lo está perdiendo de nuevo. Él nunca bajó de su primer orgasmo y está duro de nuevo, - ¿no? - y Derek chupandolo es demasiado. Él tuerce sus dedos en el cabello de Derek y tira, duro. "Derek ... detente un momento; Necesito un respiro ".

Derek se quita, frunciendo el ceño en desagrado, y -  _oh Dios_  - se ha venido sobre su labio y eso hace que la polla de Stiles se contraiga de una manera que convierte el fruncimiento de ceño de Derek en una sonrisa. Él se mueve rápidamente entonces, trepando por el cuerpo de Stiles para chupar su cuello, enjaulándolo con sus brazos y Stiles empuja su mano debajo de la parte posterior del pecho de Derek. Todavía está ardiendo y las manos de Stiles se deslizan fácilmente sobre el músculo tenso y suavizan la piel resbaladiza. Se siente increíblemente increíble y Stiles quiere más. Lo que sea que sea esto - esta magia o fuerza de la naturaleza que ha hecho que Derek lo quiera - ahora que Stiles ha cedido, va a aprovecharlo muy bien en caso de que sea la única oportunidad que tenga.

"Fuera", jadea, tirando de la parte superior empapada de sudor de Derek. "No estás lo suficientemente desnudo".

Derek no requiere mucha persuasión, se levanta, se sienta a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Stiles y levanta los brazos para levantarla y ponerla sobre su cabeza. Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para ponerse a trabajar con el pecho de Derek, escarba frenéticamente en los botones con más entusiasmo que éxito. Pero en su defensa, el contorno grueso de la polla de Derek es muy molesto, y el parche mojado en la punta de ella aún más. Afortunadamente, la destreza manual de Derek no se ve afectada por su obvia excitación y él le echa una mano una vez que ha arrojado su camisa a un lado.

Stiles está hipnotizada mientras la polla de Derek se suelta, dura, sin cortar y perfecta. Es un comando, y Stiles ni siquiera se sorprende, porque toda esta tarde se está convirtiendo en una gran fantasía sexual de proporciones épicas. Los pantalones de Derek se caen y se cayeron antes de que Stiles lograra arrastrar sus ojos hacia la cara de Derek, su estúpidamente bella cara.

Derek no frunció el ceño ahora. Sus cejas están juntas pero su expresión es de intensidad y deseo, no de irritación. Su cara está sonrojada y sus ojos son oscuros y desesperados. Él hace un sonido que está en algún lugar entre un gruñido y un quejido y luego él está besando y mordiendo el cuello de Stiles de nuevo y hay dientes, afortunadamente todavía en forma humana, raspando, y succionando. Stiles va a estar cubierto de marcas, pero no puede quejarse, porque la polla de Derek está frotándose contra la suya y las manos de Derek están sobre él y nada más importa.

"Dios ... Stiles", Derek gime contra la piel abusada del cuello de Stiles. "Necesito ..." Se distrae, encuentra la boca de Stiles de nuevo y sumerge su lengua dentro, follandose a la boca de Stiles de una manera que hace que el discurso sea imposible por un momento. Su mano está sobre las bolas de Stiles, ahuecando y apretando, y luego una yema del dedo seco se vuelve hacia atrás para rodear el agujero de Stiles.

Stiles se retuerce y hace un sonido estrangulado en la boca de Derek, y ni siquiera está seguro de si es un sonido de protesta o placer porque el dedo de Derek está presionando y empujando, atrapando la piel sensible. Es posible que Stiles no tenga mucha experiencia sexual para hablar aparte de la variedad individual, pero sabe que la lubricación es deseable para este caso. Ha intentado masturbarse sin él, y no es algo que quiera repetir. La yema del dedo de Derek es más insistente, y el estiramiento quema a Stiles que hace que se sacuda y sus piernas aprieten convulsivamente las caderas de Derek. Derek inmoviliza y rompe el beso, su respiración áspera y pesada.

"Tengo que estar  _dentro_  de ti". Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo por un momento. "Stiles ...  _por favor_ ".

Las palabras suenan como si estuvieran siendo forzadas a salir. Parece como si estuviera sufriendo ahora, y Stiles cree que esto es más que solo querer. Lo que sea que esté pasando con Derek  _necesita_  a Stiles en este momento, lo necesita y le está pidiendo a Stiles que lo ayude. Y en comparación con todas las cosas que Stiles ha hecho por Derek, esto parece relativamente fácil. No es como si Derek le pidiera a Stiles que la cortara las extremidades esta vez. Stiles ha querido perder su virginidad por lo que parece ser una eternidad, y está bien, tal vez le hubiera gustado haber llegado a la cima por primera vez y tal vez lo hayan sacado a cenar primero, pero Derek está caliente y más que dispuesto, y los mendigos no pueden elegir.

"Está bien", dice Stiles con dulzura. Extiende la mano y toma la cara de Derek, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, obligando a Derek a permanecer enfocado en él. "Bien, podemos hacer eso. Pero necesitamos lubricante; está en el cajón junto a mi cama".

Derek se mueve como un rayo, regresando con la botella en la mano. Se lo ofrece a Stiles que frunce el ceño, confundido. "Pensé que querrías hacer los honores, pero está bien". Toma la botella y exprime una mancha en sus dedos, luego la devuelve. "Pon algo en tu pene también".

"Yo no ..." Derek hace una pausa y sus ojos siguen la mano de Stiles mientras se acerca para rodear su agujero con la punta de dos dedos. " _Joder_." Los ojos de Derek observan su movimiento. "Nunca he ..." lo intenta de nuevo, pero las palabras le fallan cuando Stiles se penetra con sus dedos y empuja su camino hacia adentro. Stiles por lo general va más despacio, uno a la vez, pero siente la urgencia que envuelve a Derek y tiene la sensación de que no podrá esperar. Empuja firmemente, ignorando la punzada, sabiendo que no durará mucho. Desliza sus dedos dentro y fuera, más profundo con cada presión y giro y agrega un tercero, silbando a través de la quemadura y estirándose mientras se prepara para la polla de Derek.

Derek se envolvió con una mano. Su polla está reluciente, mojada con lubricante y pre semen, y la mano de Derek está quieta, apretando con fuerza como si ya no pudiera contenerse. "Jesús, Stiles. Si pudieras ver cómo te ves en este momento". Sus ojos están fijos en los dedos de Stiles mientras se deslizan dentro y fuera del apretado agujero de su cuerpo.

Stiles resopla. "No quiero. Ya tengo suficientes complejos sin agregar caras sexuales embarazosas a mi lista de cosas de qué preocuparme".

Derek niega con la cabeza. "Te ves caliente". Por la expresión de su rostro, Stiles casi puede creerle. Derek se inclina y pasa el dedo por el agujero de Stiles, donde se estira. "¿Puedo?"

"Claro". Stiles sisea mientras deja que sus dedos salgan, y luego gruñe cuando Derek presiona el suyo en su lugar. Los encorva y aprieta y Stiles se sobresalta cuando se deslizan sobre lo que solo puede suponer que es su próstata. Lo ha estado buscando por un tiempo, pero obviamente no había tenido el ángulo correcto, porque  _mierda_. Ahora que sabe dónde ha estado escondido, definitivamente lo va a encontrar de nuevo regularmente. Derek gime mientras Stiles se retuerce sobre sus dedos, y Stiles puede ver como Derek esta muriendo por estar dentro de Stiles no con sus dedos pero si con su pene.

"Venga. Tenme". Él engancha sus caderas alentadoramente. "Estoy totalmente listo".

Grita de sorpresa cuando Derek saca los dedos, luego lo levanta y lo voltea hacia el frente. Derek levanta sus caderas y Stiles jadea mientras siente la dispuesta, caliente y húmeda de la cabeza de la polla de Derek sobre su agujero. Esto ni siquiera era algo que él sabía que quería, pero ahora que están aquí y está sucediendo, está desesperado por ello, retrocediendo para enfrentar la presión. Él puede sentir que su cuerpo se abre para Derek.

Derek gime mientras comienza a empujarse dentro. Suena destrozado, roto, y Stiles quiere verlo.

"Detente", jadea. Derek se congela, los dedos magullan las caderas de Stiles cuando lo agarra con fuerza. Pero deja de empujar, haciendo una pausa con la cabeza de su pene allí, estirando a Stiles de par en par. "Así no. Quiero  _verte_ _a ti_ , no a mi almohada".

Ambos gimen cuando Derek se retira. La pérdida es casi dolorosa para Stiles; no puede imaginar lo difícil que fue para Derek parar en ese momento. Se da la vuelta apresuradamente sobre su espalda y levanta sus rodillas hacia su pecho, ofreciéndose a sí mismo. Se siente más expuesto así, débil y vulnerable, pero vale la pena poder ver la cara de Derek cuando finalmente se hunde lentamente. Empuja constantemente hasta que choca con las pelotas y Stiles está lleno, su interior ardiendo por la presión y el estiramiento tolerable. Siente que su cuerpo se aprieta contra Derek e intenta relajarse, dejar que Derek tenga esto, tenerlo. Por una vez en su vida, Stiles lucha para que las palabras sucedan, por lo que arquea las caderas y rodea a Derek con las piernas, tirando de él y animándolo a moverse. "Lentamente", se las arregla.

Derek es gentil al principio, sus movimientos fuertemente controlados. Los ojos de Derek están fijos en el lugar donde están unidos, observando cómo se hunde con cuidado en Stiles con cada empuje superficial. Cada arrastre de su pene le quema un poco menos y Stiles comienza a moverse con él, instándolo a seguir.

"Está bien ahora". Él alcanza, rozando su mano alrededor de la nuca de Derek en el cuello. "Se siente bien."

Y lo hace. Se siente increíble. No se parece en nada a los dedos de Stiles. La polla de Derek es más suave, más suave en algunos aspectos que el giro huesudo de los nudillos y el peligro de las uñas. Pero es mucho más grande; más largo y más grueso, y mejor que cualquier cosa que Stiles haya sentido alguna vez. El estiramiento y la plenitud lo hacen jadear con cada embestida, como si lo estuvieran sacudiendo desde adentro hacia afuera sin siquiera tocar su pene.

Derek se está moviendo más rápido ahora y su piel está ardiendo bajo el toque de Stiles. Él corre sus palmas sobre la espalda de Derek. Está resbaladizo por el sudor, los músculos se amontonan y aprietan mientras se folla a Stiles, más y más. La boca de Derek está en todas las partes de Stiles que puede alcanzar, chupando y mordiendo su cuello y hombros, la lengua sumergiéndose entre los labios de Stiles para besos profundos y abrasadores. Sus manos están apretadas en las caderas de Stiles, las yemas de los dedos presionando dejando marcas, tirando de él más hacia su pene como si estuviera tratando de trepar dentro de él y quedarse allí. Está gruñendo con cada embestida, y cuando sus dientes rozan la clavícula de Stiles, el dolor agudo solo hace que Stiles se queje y acerque a Derek, poniendo su mano en el cabello de Derek y colgando.

Derek cambia de posición, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y arrastrando a Stiles en su regazo. Stiles se queja por un momento cuando el cambio de posición lo toma por sorpresa, pero las manos de Derek en sus caderas lo sostienen, apoyando a Stiles mientras pone sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek. La polla de Derek se siente incluso más profundamente dentro de él en esa posición, la gravedad arrastra a Stiles más hacia él con cada levantamiento y hundimiento. Derek tiene el control absoluto, follando a Stiles mientras lo levanta como si no pesara nada. Stiles simplemente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek y se aferra a él, presionando cerca para que su polla quede aplastada entre ellos con cada deslizamiento caliente y resbaladizo de sus cuerpos. Él siente la presión creciendo en lo más profundo de su interior, deshaciéndose en sus bolas, hormigueando en su polla mientras Derek empuja más fuerte, más rápido.

"¡Dios mío ... joder ... joder!" Balbucea Stiles. "Jesús, Derek ...  _joder_ ".

Su polla explota, disparando hilos calientes y gruesos que se interponen entre ellos. Incluso Stiles puede oler el olor amargo de eso. Es como si un interruptor se volteara y Derek lo pierde, follando duro contra Stiles y luego abrazándolo, inmovilizándolo en la polla de Derek mientras esta palpita y se hincha dentro de él. Derek se viene y viene, su cara se apoya en el cuello de Stiles, sus ruidos apenas humanos. Stiles es consciente de un aumento en la presión que lo hace jadear y enloquecer un poco. No es que tenga un marco de referencia para esto, pero algo se siente raro. Hay un nuevo estiramiento y lo quema y Stiles instintivamente trata de levantarse de la polla de Derek, a pesar de que parece que Derek todavía está llegando, los dedos se curvan en las caderas de Stiles, empujando y gimiendo. Pero la sensación de estiramiento aumenta exponencialmente cuando Stiles se aleja. Él llora de dolor, no de placer, y Derek grita también.

"¡Stiles, no!" Agarra a Stiles y lo detiene.

Están atrapados juntos. Stiles en el regazo de Derek, las extremidades envueltas alrededor de él. Todavía puede sentir la polla de Derek temblando dentro de él; la presión es casi insoportable. Presiona su rostro contra el hombro de Derek e intenta respirar, empujando hacia abajo las olas de pánico que se están formando.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Él toma los brazos de Derek, sintiendo la flexión de los bíceps de Derek mientras sostiene a Stiles cerca. "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Joder." La respiración de Derek está caliente en su pecho donde está enterrado su rostro. "Lo siento ... no sabía ... no me di cuenta".

"¿No te diste cuenta de qué?" Stiles jadea en su cuello, tratando de relajarse, resistiendo el impulso de intentar alejarse nuevamente. Él puede sentir la presión implacable de la polla de Derek dentro de él, el tirón de donde están unidos. "¿Cuál coño es el problema con tu pene?"

Derek gime, un sonido bajo de dolor y vuelve a pulso dentro de Stiles, enviando un nuevo dardo de placer sustituyendo el dolor sacudiéndose a través de Stiles, haciéndolo estremecerse y agarrar a Derek con más fuerza. "Se llama nudo", murmura Derek, la cara todavía oculta contra la piel de Stiles. "Lo siento ... no sabía que esto pasaría".

"¿Y ahora qué?". Stiles se mueve en el regazo de Derek y parece que tiene un puño dentro de él, no es que él sepa cómo se sentiría, pero Stiles ha visto fotos en Internet y tiene una imaginación activa. "Joder." Todo el aire en sus pulmones se llena de humo con la palabra y él se calma de nuevo.

Los brazos de Derek se tensan a su alrededor, manteniéndolo quieto. "Un nudo. Es una cosa de lobo, como zorros y perros. Ya sabes ... cuando se aparean y se quedan atrapados. No tenía ni idea ... " su voz se apaga.

Hay un largo silencio mientras Stiles digiere esta información. Se aferran el uno al otro, sus cuerpos apretados en una posición de extrema intimidad de la que ya no tienen elección. Derek todavía está tan duro dentro de Stiles, presionando sobre su próstata y la polla de Stiles está tratando de ponerse duro de nuevo, lo que realmente no debería ser posible. Le hace difícil pensar.

"Joder", dice de nuevo. "Estamos tan jodidos". Y eso parece resumir bastante bien la situación actual.

"Debo estar en celo". La voz de Derek apenas es más que un susurro. "Pero no lo reconocí por lo que era. Ha sido tanto tiempo. Lo siento."

Stiles levanta la cabeza del cuello de Derek, que por cierto huele muy bien, y mira hacia la cabeza oscura. Libera un brazo y tira del pelo de Derek, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para que Stiles pueda ver su rostro. Todavía está sonrojado y Stiles puede sentir ese calor antinatural, que todavía late en el cuerpo de Derek, bajo su piel y todo tiene sentido ahora. Pero la mirada salvaje en sus ojos se ha calmado y Stiles puede ver la vergüenza y la mortificación cuando los ojos de Derek se alejan de los suyos.

"Oye". Stiles se inclina y aprieta la frente contra la de Derek. Él levanta ambas manos para ahuecar su rostro, la barba de Derek es áspera contra las palmas de Stiles mientras lo sostiene y le impide que gire su cabeza avergonzado. "Está bien. No lo sabías ".

Descansan así por un momento, la tensión sale de sus cuerpos. Stiles se está ajustando al estiramiento y dolor del nudo de Derek; la presión ya no es dolorosa. Él se retuerce ligeramente en el regazo de Derek haciendo que ambos se queden boquiabiertos, y los brazos de Derek se tensan reflexivamente. Stiles levanta su cabeza otra vez y apoya su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Derek. El aire en la habitación de Stiles todavía está caliente y espeso, el olor a sudor llega incluso a la nariz humana de Stiles.

"Es un buen momento para que mi padre trabaje hasta tarde esta noche", dice Stiles. "Porque realmente no sería una cosa divertida tener que explicarle si me estaba esperando para la cena". Las ráfagas de risa de Derek le acariciaron el cuello. "Oh, hola, papá. Bajaré más tarde. Solo estoy atrapado por la polla de Derek Hale ahora y no puedo salir de ella por un tiempo. Eso iría bien". Eso de repente lo hace preguntarse. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo será exactamente? Quiero decir ... ¿no sabías que esto pasaría hoy, pero debes conocer los principios básicos de los hechos de la vida de los hombres lobo?"

"No estoy seguro ... ¿tal vez media hora?" Derek se encoge de hombros levemente, sus brazos relajándose un poco más alrededor de Stiles.

Stiles simplemente deja que Derek lo sostenga, pensando por un momento cuán completamente loco es su vida. Justo cuando piensa que las cosas no pueden volverse más locas, sucede algo como esto. Acaba de perder su virginidad con un hombre lobo, y ahora está literalmente atrapado en el pene de este hombre lobo. Stiles ha escuchado que puede ser incómodo después de tener sexo con alguien, pero este es un nivel completamente nuevo de torpeza. El único consuelo es que Derek esta posiblemente más avergonzado que Stiles.

"¡Oww!" Stiles se sobresalta, y el nudo se retuerce dentro de él otra vez. "Joder ... lo siento, tengo calambres en la pierna". Un músculo en la parte posterior de su muslo se ha apoderado, el dolor se dispara fuerte e insoportable desde su culo hasta la parte posterior de su rodilla.

Derek se mueve rápidamente y le agradece a Dios por su fuerza sobrehumana, porque de alguna manera se las arregla para acostarse sobre su espalda con Stiles encima de él. Todavía están atados, por supuesto, pero Stiles puede estirar un poco las piernas en esta posición, por lo que es más cómodo. El calambre se relaja y Stiles suspira con alivio. Ahora está tirado en el pecho de Derek, su cara metida en el cuello de Derek. Maldición, debería ser ilegal oler tan bien; Stiles resiste el impulso de acariciar más. El otro brazo de Derek se encuentra sobre Stiles, descansando en la parte baja de su espalda y Stiles se relaja contra él.

"Lo siento", dice Derek nuevamente. Su voz retumba bajo la oreja de Stiles y la mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles se mueve levemente, las puntas de los dedos rozan su piel en un movimiento casi imperceptible.

"Oye, no es tan malo", le asegura Stiles. "Ahora que ya me he acostumbrado a tu extraño pene, esto es mucho más placentero que mantenerte a flote en una piscina". Es cierto. Se ha ajustado al ancho del nudo de Derek y está comenzando a sentirse bien de nuevo, con hormigueo de presión y plenitud. La polla de Stiles está presionada contra la piel caliente de los abdominales de Derek y se está endureciendo rápidamente. Solo el movimiento de sus cuerpos mientras respiran es suficiente para hacer que el nudo se convierta en algo delicioso para Stiles con cada ligero aumento y descenso. Puede sentir que su frecuencia cardíaca aumenta y sus músculos internos se aferran al nudo, un reflejo que no puede controlar. Derek gruñe, un ruido sordo y sus manos se mueven para agarrar las caderas de Stiles.

"Stiles", advierte. "Esto no ayudará a que el nudo se reduzca".

Stiles se retuerce y luego se queda sin aliento cuando la sensación se desvanece desde donde están unidos, caliente y brillante y demasiado para que él se resista. Se mueve nuevamente, deliberadamente esta vez. No puede alejarse para dejar que Derek empuje, por lo que muele, presionándose contra Derek y apretando sus músculos. "Oh Dios", murmura en el cuello de Derek. "¿Puedo? Parece una pena desperdiciarlo".*Levanta la cabeza y mira a Derek, con la cara sonrojada, la boca floja.

Derek asiente y Stiles sonríe.

Él se sienta sobre sus talones, con calambres olvidados, e intenta descubrir cómo hacer que esto funcione. El nudo no permite un tipo de movimiento real de arriba hacia abajo, pero Stiles logra encontrar un ritmo de apretón-muela-apretar que está funcionando muy bien para él. Él va despacio, dejándolo construir, tomándose su tiempo. Por los sonidos cada vez más desesperados que Derek está haciendo, está adivinando que a Derek también le está yendo bien. Pero Stiles siente que debería verificarlo.

"¿Está bien?" Se mueve más rápido y aprieta los músculos con más fuerza. Él lleva una mano a su erección y comienza a acariciar, y follar, está cerca otra vez.

"Sí". Derek está sin aliento, sus ojos recorren a Stiles como si estuviera tratando de aprender cada parte de él para recordarlo. Se demoran en su boca, sus pezones, su polla. Empuja la mano de Stiles y envuelve sus propios dedos alrededor de la polla de Stiles, con el pulgar deslizándose sobre la cabeza mientras lo toma. "Sí es bueno. Quiero verte venir otra vez ".

"Si dices mierda así, no tomará mucho tiempo." Stiles puede sentir sus dedos de los pies rizados; el placer crece, se extiende, lo desespera. Él presiona con fuerza, y Derek lo acaricia más rápido, apretando y girando por la cabeza sensible de su pene y Stiles está volando, gritando mientras su cuerpo hace un espasmo alrededor del nudo de Derek, y su polla abusada dispara por tercera vez esa tarde y la cuarta de ese día, un chapoteo blanco patéticamente pequeño en el vientre de Derek. "Joder ...  _joder_ ", gime, el cuerpo se estremece por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Las caderas de Derek están empujando hacia arriba, presionando su nudo increíblemente más profundo mientras se hincha de nuevo y él se viene con un rugido, palpitando y derramándose mientras Stiles se mueve a su alrededor y se derrumba sobre el pecho de Derek cuando sus músculos finalmente se rinden.

Mienten, todavía atrapados juntos como sus fuerzas para respirar, y Stiles es vagamente consciente de las manos de Derek acariciándolo. Sus palmas se deslizan sobre la piel húmeda de la espalda de Stiles, rozando sus omoplatos. Las yemas de los dedos trazan los bultos de su espina dorsal y patinan sobre el vello corto de su cabello. El corazón lento de Derek es un ritmo suave que Stiles puede sentir en sus huesos mientras vibra a través de los dos.

Inusualmente, es Derek quien finalmente rompe el silencio.

"Me alegra que fueras tú".

Stiles levanta la cabeza para mirar a Derek y su cara estúpidamente hermosa. Ya es tarde y la luz en la habitación de Stiles es tenue, pero Stiles puede ver lo suficiente. La cara de Derek es abierta y confiada, pacífica de manera que Stiles nunca la ha visto y Stiles es atravesado con una puñalada de algo tierno y aterrador. Porque no; él no puede tener sentimientos como estos por Derek. Él los aplastaria y lo alejaría.

"¿Por qué  _fui_ yo?", Pregunta. "¿Por qué no uno de la mamada? Estoy seguro de que Erica lo habría hecho, y no creo que Isaac sea reacio tampoco ".

Derek se encoge de hombros, su rostro no revela nada. "El instinto me trajo aquí".

Stiles no sabe qué decir a eso, así que baja la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Derek y lo respira mientras esperan que el nudo de Derek se calme y los suelte.

\-----

Stiles debe haberse quedado dormido, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que yace boca abajo en su cama arrugada y se siente tan vacío. No sabía cómo se sentía el vacío hasta ahora. Está oscuro y puede oír el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño. Él quiere moverse, pero su cuerpo está dolorido y laxo por el cansancio, por lo que se queda dormido al borde del sueño mientras escucha.

Oye suaves pasos y luego manos suaves lo ponen boca arriba y Derek está allí en la oscuridad, una silueta oscura contra la luz del pasillo, limpiando el desastre de su vientre con un paño.

"Hey", murmura Stiles.

"Hey", responde Derek. Empuja las piernas de Stiles para limpiar entre los muslos de Stiles donde está resbaladizo y pegajoso con el semen de Derek que se le ha derramado mientras dormía.

Cuando Stiles está limpio, Derek levanta la sábana hasta la cintura de Stiles y lleva la toalla al baño. Derek todavía está desnudo, Stiles Le observa mientras regresa. Su polla cuelga suave y flácida ahora, tan inofensiva, pero Stiles puede sentir el dolor dulce y ardiente donde se alojó dentro de él. Él trata de no mirar como un acosador cuando Derek se pone la ropa nuevamente. Parecen haber sobrevivido casi intactos, a diferencia de los boxers de Stiles.

Derek se sienta en el borde de la cama de Stiles. "Creo que debería irme", dice. Stiles no puede ver su expresión en la oscuridad y su voz no revela nada.

Stiles intenta ignorar la estúpida sacudida de dolor en su vientre. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Derek lo necesitaba, pero ahora se acabó. Él parece volver a la normalidad ahora; el calor debe haber pasado. Necesitan pasar de esto y Stiles necesita lidiar con eso. Él recurre al humor como un mecanismo de defensa; nunca le falló antes.

"Bueno, esto fue divertido". Su voz suena frágil para sus oídos, como si estuviera esforzándose demasiado para mantener la calma. "Hagámoslo de nuevo alguna vez." Exclama ckn una risa seca, pero duda si está engañando a Derek.

"En realidad, me estaba preguntando ..." La voz de Derek es brusca y vacilante, pero extiende su mano y toma Stiles donde descansa sobre las sábanas, retorciendo sus dedos juntos. De repente, Stiles no puede respirar mientras espera a que Derek continúe. "Me preguntaba si podría tal vez ... ¿Invitarte a un café o algo así?"

La risa de Stiles es probablemente muy inapropiada, pero no puede evitarlo. Los dedos de Derek se tensan dolorosamente alrededor de los suyos. "Oh, Dios mío ... lo siento, amigo. Es solo que creo que al menos me debes una comida por ayudarte. Pero sí, aunque en realidad prefiero un batido, pero algún tipo de bebida sería genial ".

"¿Mañana, después de la escuela?" El agarre de Derek se ha aflojado nuevamente, y sus dedos dibujan círculos que distraen en la palma de la mano de Stiles.

"Está bien". El cerebro medio dormido de Stiles todavía está tratando de ponerse al día con exactamente lo que está sucediendo aquí.

"Es una cita". Derek suena satisfecho, como  _realmente_  contento y Stiles de repente lo entiende.

"Oh mierda, realmente es así. Es una cita real. Está bien, entonces". Está sonriendo como un idiota y las palabras siguen llegando, porque él es Stiles y está demasiado emocionado y así es como lo demuestra. "Ahora, sé que ya se ha terminado, pero creo que mi trasero necesitará algo de tiempo para recuperarse antes de volver a intentarlo, celo o no celo, solo para que lo sepas ... pero creo que podría ser capaz de manejar un golpe. ¿Hecho?"

Derek se inclina y lo calla con un beso. Es suave y dulce pero demasiado rápido, y luego se levanta y se levanta de la cama de Stiles, balanceando las piernas sobre la ventana abierta. "Te veré mañana, Stiles".


End file.
